Dr Alexander Lavelle Harris
by RiJoK
Summary: Rupert reads a letter from one of his charges; a response to the Challenge by Zionar. Maybe continued.
1. The Letter to Rupert Giles

Response to Challenge by Zaion

Ship of the Line

Challenge Summary: On Halloween Xander Harris, chosen favorite of Janus the God of Chaos, wears a costume of a an important sci-fi character, one inexorably linked in the psyches of millions to a specific ship. When Ethan Rayne casts his spell on Halloween night he gets more than he bargained for, as Janus's favor upon Xander brings forth his Ship of the Line, anchoring it to his reality. With memories of another life, skills not his own, and a powerful vessel at his disposal, Xander must take hold of his destiny.

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer everything belongs to their respective authors/creators; so do not sue.

Title: Alexander Lavelle Xander aka The Doctor

by: RiJoK

The Letter

Rupert Giles entered his office in the Library to find a envelope addressed to him. He opened it noting that it was written in Xander's scrawl.

G-Man, I hope that this finds you well. I apologize for not doing this in person, however what I have to say will shock you. I don't know how to say this but I'm no longer human.

Giles paused a moment taken back by what he had just read, before returning to the letter.

I am writing this, because I've got to tell someone about what happened to me, or I feel I just might go insane. I must first say that I am not 'your' Alexander Lavelle Harris, but an Alexander Harris from an alternate reality. Since that fateful Halloween when everyone became what they dressed as; well the long and short of the matter is that I am now a Time Lord, mostly just like in the books and the series on the television.

Rupert, swallowed looking out at the library for his charges before returning to the letter.

I should start at the beginning; it all started a few days before Halloween when principal Synder ambushed Willow, Buffy, and myself in his search for 'volunteers' to escort children on Halloween. We wound up at a new costume shop called Ethan's, after school; and yes it was your old pal from Merry Ole England. Just for your information he was the person responsible for this mess. While in his shoppe, Buffy dressed as a 16th century noblewoman, probably attempting to impress a certain vampire, while Willow chose her usual Ghost costume. I being short on funds was looking through a bin of odds & ends when Ethan slithered over to me, to offer his 'assistance', which he gave, at a very reasonable price of twenty dollars. His offer wasn't a bad trade, when I look back at it, twenty dollars US in exchange for virtual immortality, the ability to travel through time and space in the ultimate vessel. All from a simple tweed suit and a movie prop. We met at Buffy's house later that day, and well after seeing her I renounced spandex forever, and Willow she had a fine 'Boo' ghost costume on. I should explain that Buffy had wanted Willow to dress in a more provocative manner, but Willow being Willow ran for the ghost costume the moment Buffy's back was turned, much to Buffy's dismay. We then went to the school and after a personal threat of expulsion by Synder we took our charges out trick or treating.

Rupert Giles, put the letter down, gob smacked, at what he was reading. He got up from his chair, to set his pot of tea to boil, and began to clean his glasses. He picked up a doughnut and pouring himself a cup of tea, he sat back in his chair to continue reading the letter.

He turned the page, of the letter and looked to where he had left off…

…The streets of Sunnydale, where beset by children turned into whatever they had dressed as, in short Chaos reigned. That was where I found myself tweed, and all getting up from the ground my universal tool in hand, which I used to scare off some of the tots, and after saving Cordelia, Willow, and later Buffy. I was able to, with the help of Willow, to locate the source of the disturbance. I trust that you where able to smash the bust of Janus, in time to prevent any further damage from being done, by that nit Ethan. In case you are wondering what I did with him; I dropped him off in the State of Alaska about a thousand years before the birth of Christ. Just a small side item the birth of christ was an amazing event, but back to the story. I knew something was wrong as the wave of energies that transformed us didn't seem to return me back to my old self, instead my head was still full of Time Lord knowledge and my perceptions of time and space hadn't changed back. On the physical front I now had two hearts beating, and well Telekinesis and Telepathy are a real pain getting used to.

It took me sometime to get used to the changes I had undergone. I was wiping peoples memories of what they had just seen me doing over the following year, as I mastered my abilities. As for the others, Buffy seemed to retain her knowledge of French and Victorian Era Etiquette common for ladies of the period, and Willow wasn't sure if she was going to walk through a wall or a table. I personally got a kick out of when I would catch Willow trying to pass her hand through the wall not quite sure if she was going to pass through it or not. Cordelia, was unchanged as she didn't purchase her costume from Ethan's. I must say that your counterpart in my reality was determined to ensure that none of us had any long term affects from the spell. He utilized spells to examine each of us. The spells worked as intended except for those you used on me, as I just didn't let you see the results from the spell to indicate that I was different in any way. Once I had found my Tardis, I used my knowledge of the Time Lords to seal the reality that I am from, so that well meaning children do not attempt to alter it. I had to ensure that even my fellow Time Lords could no longer access that reality, and yes not even I can return. I spent about fifty years roaming learning before I found this reality which is remarkably similar to my own, though the things that go bump in the night here are fewer and farther in-between everything else seems to be the same. I also found that my actions of sealing my reality off did not go unnoticed, and well to make it short, I had some explaining to do back home on the Time Lord homeworld. I do not wish to worry you or to walk you through the year it took for them to come to a decision on what to do with me. In the end they agreed that I was now one of them and should be accorded the same rights, and privileges, though they did impose a few limitations on me, at least until I break the Millennium age barrier. They, the ruling body of the Time Lords, let me know that I would be watched and that I was to stick to this reality. To ensure that I would not be tempted, they adjusted my Tardis so that traveling between alternate realities would not be possible.

Rupert put down the letter thinking about what he had just read, and recalling the events of Halloween in this reality where his Xander dressed as a soldier, and while he had discretely tested the children to see that no lasting affects of the spell might reappear at an inopportune moment. This Xander Harris seemed to have developed a level of maturity that their Xander seemed to be just starting on. He eased back into his chair turning the page to continue reading.

Rupert, I really need to tell you about the Tardis. Forget everything that you ever read or saw in the movies the Tardis really is the ultimate craft, and this is coming from someone who saw and read just about every Sci-Fi book and movie out there. The Tardis, is a multi-dimensional/reality spanning transport that can move between time, space, and alternate realities as easily as you can walk across this room; inside the ship is huge, beyond what you saw in the books or movies. I estimate that the Tardis has the Interior space equal to about the size of the Empire State Building cubed, just for your info the Empire State Building is about 8100 yards cubed. It is a completely self-sufficient vessel. I have full hydroponic gardens the size of football fields, as well as mechanisms that operate everything.

I like the Doctor have a companion, and while a female she is not human, she's a beagle, named Daisy-Mae. I wound up exploring the Tardis (it took me over a month) while chasing Daisy-Mae, also you need to know that the sentience of the Tardis in the movies doesn't even begin to do my Tardis justice, it appears as a hologram and can even appear outside the Tardis, which freaks me out sometimes. The interior can and often does change according to her mood. I can't even begin to tell you the capabilities of this vessel it is amazing. I could spend the next decade going over what that ship is capable of but to keep it simple the Tardis, makes the Executor (Darth Vaders Star Ship) look like the Apollo 12 Rocket. In the advent that we meet in the future, The Tardis AI's name is unpronounceable by humans, and would take you about a year to pronounce if you could; so I shortened it to Miranda, or Miri which she seems to enjoy. As Giles finished the sentence the Scoobies entered into the Library, causing Giles to put the letter away, as he did not want to inform the others at least until he finished it.

It took Rupert Giles about a year before he would be able to once again locate and resume reading the letter, that the other Xander had left him. Events had caused a great many changes to them all the Death of Angelus, when he lost his soul, along with the redemption of William the bloody being the two biggest changes. Rupert thought back, to just after the battle with Glorificus…

The Scoobies returned to the Library, beaten and battered by the latest big bad, whom it turns out they needed Spike, and Drusilla to defeat. The defeat cost them or rather Spike Drusilla who experienced final death at the monsters hands. Spike was shattered at her death, his entire reason for his existence gone and with no where to go, he chose to remain in their midst.

Rupert's memories sped forward glossing over the better part of the year, before slowing down. Spike had adopted a more human appearance, and using moneys he had saved during his 120 years of existence he purchased the Magic Box, which became slayer central. It was while they where moving things from the remains of the Sunnydale High School Library that he noticed the letter he had started reading. Giles thought that it might have been a prank concocted by Jenny or the others, at least that was what he thought until he picked up the letter, and noticed that it wasn't paper that it was written on, but something entirely else. Rupert took the letters back to his apartment, where he sat down; this time with a bottle of fine single malt scotch and began to read the letter. It took him a few minutes to skip over what Xander called Geek Speak, as the Xander who wrote the letter seemed obsessed with the vessels capabilities along with references to his pet beagle. He picked up around the twelfth page of the letter….

Rupert, If you are still reading this, I probably haven't bored you to death with my ramblings on Miri, but I feel that I should inform you of some of the goings on of your world. I need to let you know that there are dangers out there that make the big bads of our world look like fifth rate amateurs out on a picnic. The ones that you have to worry about most call themselves the Gould. These creatures are parasitic in nature, with a major god complex, they take over the host whose conscious is suppressed and tortured by the atrocities that the parasite performs. I hope that this does not distress you to much as you won't be facing them directly, at least due to a government agency that I came upon called the Stargate command. I must be very serious with you as you must keep this to yourself, or you just might find yourself knee deep in their malarky. I do not want to speak ill of them; so let me start by saying that they are truly good people, who believe that what they are doing is the right thing, even though I do question the amount of secrecy that they hold to, rather than utilizing this threat to unify the world. I had taken a small holiday with the Tardis when I came upon them; and no I am not going to say where. I had to give them a ride back to where they where from. When I materialized in their headquarters, I found myself quickly surrounded by very well armed and very serious marines. I warn you Rupert do not report this to the Council, or anyone else, as these people play for keeps. Understand that while we have often said that we save the world on a weekly basis, these people mean it and do it for a living.

I leave you for now but hope that we will one day meet again.

For now; past present and future

Alexander Lavelle Harris aka The Doctor


	2. Rupert Receives a Journal

Response to Challenge by Zaion

The Continuation

Challenge Summary: On Halloween Xander Harris, chosen favorite of Janus the God of Chaos, wears a costume of a an important scifi character, one inexorably linked in the psyches of millions to a specific ship. When Ethan Rayne casts his spell on Halloween night he gets more than he bargained for, as Janus's favor upon Xander brings forth his Ship of the Line, anchoring it to his reality. With memories of another life, skills not his own, and a powerful vessel at his disposal, Xander must take hold of his destiny.

Title: 'Dr. Xander' the further adventures

by: 'RiJoK'

from the Author: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. I have been rather busy enjoy….

Chapter 1. Xanders' Journal

Rupert Giles, was going to check his mail, when the doorbell rang. He opened the door ever cautious as while still daytime, there where many creatures that like vampires couldn't enter uninvited but wouldn't hesitate to pull some unwary soul from their own home. He was met by a Fed-Ex delivery person who had him sign for a special package. Rupert took the package inside, opening it he found a leather bound journal which he opened and noticed the familiar scrawl of Alex as he now referred to him. He put the Journal down, grabbed himself a cup of tea and sat back, and after pouring a liberal amount of Scotch Whiskey into his tea he sat back to reading the Journal.

Rupert,

I thought that I would start a Journal entailing some of my adventures as a Time Lord, and since you've always been like a father to me I thought that I would write this to you, so that my adventures might be saved for posterity. I left off in our last communication, telling you of a government run operation called the Stargate Program, so I think that it for the best that I maintain this in a linear temporal form to avoid confusion. I told you that the people of the SGC or Star Gate Command are well meaning, and was surprised that they have chosen to keep the secret of the Star Gate to themselves, as well as with several key political leaders of this world rather than use it as a opportunity to unify the planet. I am, however able to see their concerns of mass hysteria, public panic, and the possible break down of every political structure on the planet but I am getting ahead of myself.

It all started on some backwater planet a few thousand light years from Earth, where I was taking a bit of a holiday, that is until 'they' showed up. I made it to my Tardis, to stay away from this group of egyptian garbed warriors who where approaching my location, and took to watching them, from a viewer in my Tardis. I watched as another group came over the hill they being attired in what appeared to be US Military BDU's (Basic Duty Uniforms). The two groups seemed to be in a race to a large circular ring called a 'Stargate' mounted on a monument that I recognized as being from a younger race known as the Lanterians, they seeded the galaxy with these things as a means of getting from one place to another. I think that sometime in the past something must have happened to them, maybe I will go and find out what happened later, but I digress as I was saying these two groups one dressed as soldiers in what appeared to be BDU's, the other group appearing to be in some egyptian garb who blew up the ring and the platform, as they approached. A teleportation ring device dropped surrounding the egyptian group, and teleported them from whence they came, leaving the other group stranded. I watched them for a bit, before deciding to make my presence known, to see if these people needed assistance in getting home, where ever their home was. I approached them as they where seated around the burned out remnant of what I later found out they called a Dial Home device. it was then that I noticed the USAF insignia on their uniforms, though one member a rather large, bald man carried a weapon that the other group seemed to use. I was shocked and most taken back when they began to speak in American English. I made a mental note to see if perhaps I had taken a wrong turn and wound up in the future, however their weapons where definitely late 20th century, as was their dialect. They introduced themselves as Colonel 'Jack' O'Neil, Dr. Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and a Dr. Daniel Jackson.

I found it refreshing that they did not seemed fazed at meeting me, after the initial introductions, and my offer to take them back home. They did however go 'Ga Ga' over Miri. I had Miri take preventive measures to ensure that they did not venture into area's that might pose a problem at a later date. The following few pages are dedicated to this group and outlining my impressions of each member so that you might better understand how I came to spend so much time with them, after dropping them off at their base of operations.

Rupert glanced over the next few pages, which seemed to be no more than brief biographies of the team. He took note of the bio of the Jaffa warrior called Teal'c, along with a brief outline of how SG1 came into existence, which sent Rupert Giles into research over drive as areas of research that the Watcher Council had sealed came up in the papers; this explained a great deal as when ever some researcher had decided to explore these tombs that they where shut down and shipped out very quickly. It was a bit disheartening to him, to realize that his own government, and possibly the watcher's oversight had buried this quite possibly knowing what it truly was. It took Rupert nearly a month before he was able to return to the Journal, which he discovered blended in with the books on his mantel. Rupert had become increasingly paranoid over the last month as he felt that he was being watched, only whenever he attempted to seek out his spies they seemed to vanish. He was certain that he was being watched, only he didn't know who was doing the watching; but he soon would. Rupert returned to his condo, only to have found it tossed he went to his room, pulled a carry on back and left immediately not wanting to wait for someone to return, he made sure that he only took his bag and the few personal items. He tossed the Journal in his bag with a Codex, and several other research books hoping that this was just a simple robbery and not something more sinister. He headed to the door and opened it only to be greeted by a middle aged man in a ball cap and a smile holding a pistol in his hand low and to the inside, the way someone who actually knows how to hold a weapon should.

'Hello, Mr Giles Alex sent me to fetch you, my names Jack O'neil, and by the looks of things you either have the worst house keeper or some people that you really don't want to get involved with just paid you a visit. Rupert had become very cautious and had no intention of going with this person, however the Sig in his hand was a very convincing argument; 'How do I know that Alex sent you?' as he moved his hand to his coat pocket where he held a stun weapon.. 'I know this sounds crazy but he said that you shouldn't forget the Twinkies?' Rupert relaxed immediately as it was obvious that this man was sent by Alex. 'Great shall we go and quickly… before who ever did this comes back. Rupert and Jack turned and made it to Jack's rental just as some men in $2 haircuts and really bad suits turned the corner only to see Jack fire his Sig, before getting in the rental and gunning it down the street. It took Jack O'Neil just under 30 minutes to make it to the Sunnydale military base, and to clear the gate heading to the air field one of the benefits of being a Colonel with a Jetstream hot and ready for takeoff. Both he and Rupert Giles boarded and taxied before receiving return orders from the tower; orders that Jack O'Neil told them to take and shove where the sun didn't shine as he took off for Colorado Springs and SG-1.


	3. A Watcher in the SGC

Title: 'Dr. Xander' the further adventures

by: 'RiJoK'

Chapter 2. A Watcher in Star Gate Command

The flight was fairly uneventful, given that Colonel Jack O'Neil was at the controls, and flying like a bat out of hell. Rupert sat in the back and continued to read Alex's Journal. Rupert Giles noted that the exterior of the Journal had changed assuming the form of flight logbook of the same size, probably a fail safe mechanism to prevent unauthorized persons from being able to view the contents, causing it to blend into whatever environment it was in. Jack O'Neil was all business from the time that he got the message from Doc X that the NID would be coming after a old acquaintance of his, in a attempt to extort his cooperation. Jack new that if this person was important to the doctor that he needed to get him to Star Gate Command ASAP, and then possibly he might get some answers on who the old acquaintance was.

The landing at Colorado Springs air base, went uneventfully as everyone there knew who Colonel Jack O'Neil was, and also knew that when he spoke unless the president himself was giving a counter order that they had better be nothing but asses and elbows with a forget everything that has occurred in the last 24 hours or however long the Colonel said for them to forget. So when Jack, signaled the tower of his approach, they had his vehicle ready and a priority landing to the most remote run way available ready to go, as well as erasing any entry of his arrival from any and all logs, while completely forgetting that there ever was a Colonel by the name of Jack O'Neil and that he had just landed.

Jack O'Neil and Rupert Giles drove to the complex in relative silence neither really wanting to give anything away about their individual secrets before the other did. Rupert knew something was up, just not how long he was going to be here or what he had just gotten involved in. Rupert turned to Jack O'Neil "Colonel… I was wondering if when we get to wherever you are taking me if I will have the ability to communicate with my colleges?" Jack read between the lines and realized that the man beside him just gave him a warning that unless he contacted his people on a regular and timely manner, he would probably have scores of busy bodies snooping around looking for his guest.

"Once we get to the facility, and you have signed the non-disclosure papers we can set up something". Rupert Giles, felt a bit of relief at the Colonel's words he was debating what he was going to say and to whom as they approached the base. Rupert was a bit taken back in that the entrance of the base was nothing more than a road going into a mountain; a few vehicles where parked outside, along with several armed soldiers guarding the entrance. The guards snapped to attention as the Colonel drove up and into the cavern. Both men exited the vehicle being met by three people, one holding what looked like a ream of paper, a pen, and a smile. Rupert scanned the documents that he was signing all the way to a conference room, with no less than a General with a very stern demeanor, and a man in what was probably the loudest Hawaiian shirt that Rupert Giles had ever seen in his life, when realization hit him as the man in the loud shirt turned and gave his trademark lopsided grin 'G-Man'.

'Alex' with that Rupert Giles embraced Alex Harris Time Lord. Alex stepped back 'Sorry, old man, but got wind of the bad guys looking you up and while I think that the Willow of this reality is a rather powerful Wicca and can defend herself; and well we both know what Buffy would do to anyone who tried to force themselves upon her, or make her do something that she didn't want to. I thought that bringing you in would be a good idea. I have the people here gathering your charges and bringing them here for safety until I can educate the persons responsible for the condition of your place, on why it is never a good idea to mess with me, or my associates (dark grin, with a raised eyebrow)!

Rupert looked at Alex mentally comparing him to the Alexander Harris of this reality. This Alexander appeared to be a grown man perhaps in his early twenties, and sported a goatee, with closely cropped hair, and from his embrace this Alexander appeared to eat more than twinkies, judging by his strength, and while the young Mr Harris of this reality had grown and with his construction job had accumulated some measure of musculature he was still a far cry from the Alexander that stood before him. His personality however seemed to not have matured from this Alex, though it was still early and he had no idea as to how or what Alexander had planned for the persons responsible for ransacking his apartment.

General Hammond's demeanor seemed to sour even further as he turned towards the Doctor, 'so Doctor, when can we expect the remainder of our guests at this how can I put this delicately 'Top Secret facility', which quite frankly is becoming less and less top secret daily whenever you are around.' This caused O'Neil to stifle the start of a laugh, along with Daniel, and Samantha Carter, while Tealc remained stoic raising only his eyebrow a fraction of an inch as he turned towards the Doctor.

Soon General, and I really have no idea what you mean by things becoming less and less secret around here, after all I didn't create 'Wormhole Extreme' as a cover for this little experiment, nor started the comic book series, along with all the merchandising from which the profits seem to find their way here to this facility. Now where where we…. Oh Yes the NID, and what to do with them, since they have decided to mettle in affairs that are not with-in their purview it appears that I must take measures to ensure that they not only learn a very important lesson, but learn it so that they never forget just who they are dealing with! Miri darling, have you managed to access the NID systems dear? 'Yes, Doctor I await your pleasure on how you wish to handle this.' Excellent, would you be so kind as to start by draining all of their assets and deposit the funds to legitimate charities as a start, along with any and all personal assets of these individuals. Alex turned to Rupert Giles; G-Man, there are many ways to hurt people and I have found that when you wish to hurt someone who is wealthy, it is often best to demonstrate that they can be made penniless, as well as helpless while also removing the threat they pose simply by removing their means of causing trouble, rather diabolical if I do say so myself, as he raises his pinky finger to the side of his lip and gives a rather wicked grin. Now shall we continue… the girls are now in transit, along with your Alexander Harris, and to make things a bit simpler, I do not think it wise to reveal my relationship to them suffice it that they should think us merely as colleagues prior to your being stationed at the Boca Inferno.

Genera Hammond was about to comment, when a voice came over the rooms intercom system, General our guests have arrived….


End file.
